Falling Hearts
by NewMoonChild
Summary: One night Kagome sneeks out of camp. then she leaves with ... Sesshomaro I have no plan for this story, anyways r/r. Ratings will go up.
1. The meeting

****

Falling Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha 

(And no matter how much I wish it I never will ~_~)

This is my first fic! After being grounded for 3 weeks I finally got to post it ^_^.

Well hope you like it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

The meeting

Kagome POV

Kagome glanced around to make sure that everyone was asleep before she left. She was going to meet with him, her whole heart cried out with joy. She was so caught up in her own little world she failed to see the dark figure fallowing her.

As she came to the clearing she saw he was already there. He stood with the wind blowing through his silver hair. Kagome ran foreword towards his tall figure. She slightly kissed his lips as he scooped her into her arms.

"Sesshomaro get your hands off of her" Inu Yasha screamed as he leped into the clearing.

"Kagome will you come with me?" Sesshomaro whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Her reply was so soft he could hardly hear it. With that Sesshomaro bounded from the clearing with Kagome snuggled in his arms.

Inu Yasha POV

For several long minuets he just stood there and let what had just happened sink in. He was sure his brother had just kidnapped Kagome. But at the back of his head a nagging voice kept telling him that he had been betrayed. 

"She would never betray me... would she?" No he would not believe it; Sesshomaro must have put a spell on her.

Quickly he returned to camp thinking of nothing other than saving Kagome. He went to wake the others but stopped. It would not help Kagome if every one was half asleep. With the promise of saving Kagome tomorrow Inu Yasha settled himself in the branches of a tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry this chapter is so short. I really have no idea what to write and am open to suggestions. Well hope you enjoyed my messed up story R/R.


	2. The castle

Falling Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha   
(And no matter how much I wish it I never will ~_~)  
Well here is the second chapter, its still short but that can't be helped. I wanted to point out I will update around once a week.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
The Castle  
Kagome  
Kagome gasped as they reached Sesshomaru's castle. The shear size of it was enough to make her jaw drop.   
  
"I feel like a fairytale princess. Thank you." She looked at her silent companion, staring deep into his amber eyes. She new she loved him. True, she had loved Inu Yasha, but his cold comments had taken their toile. When Sesshomaru told her of his feelings she could not help seizing this chance to be loved.  
  
At first she rejected him for (although really hot) she did not love him. He had returned several times, and after he left she found she was in love. This is why when Sesshomaru asked her to come she had agreed. Her only regret was not saying goodbye to her friends.  
  
"I am honored that you came with me" Sesshomaru's words brought her back to reality. She noticed that they were standing at the front gates of her new home. Sesshomaru raised his right hand and the 15-foot doors swung open. The inside was decorated very richly. Great tapestries hung from the walls, and the halls were lit with crystal chandeliers.  
  
"Me' Lord Sesshomaru you have returned. Did you get the sword... What is that doing here" said Jaken finally realizing that Kagome was standing there.   
  
"Hold your tong before I rip it out. Kagome and me are in love and you shall respect her"  
  
"Y-Yes me lord"  
  
"Kagome you may freshen up in your room then meet me in the dinning room for dinner. Now if you will excuse me" he turned to leave after passionately kissing her on the lips.  
  
Kagome quietly fallowed the disgruntled imp to her new room. She was led down the stone halls to a pair of large oak doors. Just like Sesshomaru had done at the gates Jaken raised his right hand and the doors opened.  
"You will find a clean kimono in the cabinate" he said pointing to a large cabinet in the left corner of the room "when you are ready go down to supper proceed down the hall and turn down the left corridor to reach the dinning room."  
  
As Jaken left Kagome surveyed the room. Her chamber was brightly lit with thousands of small flying lights. At closer inspection she saw they were fireflies. Her bed was covered in gold and silver silk sheets. The dark blue canopy was designed with beautiful pink and yellow butterflies.  
  
Kagome moved over the cabinet only to notice that it had no handles. Hoping it would work Kagome raised her right hand. Slowly the doors opened to reveal a splendid white kimono. A gold and red phoenix was embroidered upon the soft fabric. Kagome changed into the new kimono and proceeded to go to the dining room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well this is my seconded chapter. Sorry it took so long to update put I had to work on a project. Please R&R  
  
P.S. I want to thank all my reviewers and I will try and add more detail 


	3. Responses

****

Review responses

Hi this is Ran, I want to thank all the people who reviewed (I didn't expect so many ^_~) so every time I receive 20 reviews, even flames, I will respond.

-Kabby I posted the next chapter so put the boomerang down

-Lady Vixen no offence taken if I were you I'd do the same thing

-obsessivegangirl ...please read bottom message

-kaimi I hope this new chapter is not disappointing

-viOL3t3y3s I will try to add more details

-mellerz Amanda if this is you then hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Momiji ... please reed bottom message

-fluffy-sama's follower please read bottom message

-InuLibby I will think on that also please bottom message

-Mala you have to read more to find out bwahaha *cough* *cough*

-Nami1990 I plane to make this a very very long story

-KawaiiAngel I have planed most of the story out but things might change

-angelamisak I hope chapter 2 is more romantic.. wait till desert hint hint

-Mala thanks

-MarsMoonStar you like?

-Lynx Gunning sadly you must wait

-Clow Angle ... please read bottom message

Bottom message

This pairing depends on you. Cast your vote in later chapters, e-mail address will be given so chose wisely.

****

Well that's all for now I will add the next chapter later. I promise ^_^. 


End file.
